I Will Always Have Your Back
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Jamie feels like Eddie may not be understanding where he is coming from in regards to them being engaged and staying as partners and he addresses this issue head on. Very brief spoilers and speculation for 9x01.


**_A/N: Hello! This is the first fanfic I have written venturing into the world of Blue Bloods/Jamko. It has been over two years since I last wrote a fanfic so I'm a bit rusty but hopefully you all enjoy this._**

 ** _So it has been the longest wait for Blue Bloods to finally return and I am so excited. I have only been watching the show for a few months but I cannot believe what is finally happening and I don't think I have ever been this excited for a show to return and that's saying something._**

 ** _The sneak peeks that were released this week for the premiere have inspired this piece, so just a small spoiler alert but mainly my thoughts. Basically one of the scenes I imagined how it might end up and even though it may not happen in the show, I really want to see Jamie giving Eddie her engagement ring. So this is how I would imagine it happening._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this and give it a fav, follow and review and hopefully you all enjoy the coming fanfics I hope to post counting down to the premiere (I know I left it really late but that's okay)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters and some of the classic Jamko quotes, I only own the storyline._**

* * *

Her words had been ringing around in his head since last night. "I just want you," she tried to make him understand. Eddie knew Jamie had reservations about not riding together after they finally got engaged but she knew that she would be happy even if they didn't. After all, they finally acted on their feelings and if she could have all of him rather than just some for eight hours of a work day, there would be no better feeling.

As much as she would have liked to continue partnering with him, after all, their banter in the RMP was one of her absolute favourite times of the day, angering and frustrating her new soon to be in-laws was not how she imagined finally becoming a Reagan. Jamie however did not like accepting defeat, especially not with how tense things had been with his father as of late and the lack of agreement between the two of them.

Breaking up their partnership meant he was letting his father win and even if there wasn't an official rule to partners being just that, on and off the job, he had seen first hand what could happen to a partnership and he could understand his father's reservations however he could not just accept them and move on. He and Eddie would be different. He was sure of it. They got each other in a way no else had but how could they make everyone else understand that and see that what they have, nothing else could compare.

Jamie knew he had to make it up to Eddie after she was placed in an awkward position trying to impress her new family but also push forward with this issue. He knew the first place to start was by finally getting her an engagement ring and reminding her how much he really did love her and appreciate her and how he really did want this relationship.

Even though he was pushing for them to work together, he knew he couldn't lose sight of what was most important, finally being in a relationship with the woman he regarded as his soulmate. Jamie was taken back to when he had conflicting emotions of regret, confusion and hope for the future. A time when his previous fiancée, Sydney, had returned her ring, a prized possession of his mother's, and he wondered to his father if he had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He knew now that what he felt paled in comparison and that this time, letting Eddie go now, would most definitely be the one loss he would never recover from. He knew now was the time to fix this situation before it got out of hand and before he lost Eddie to whatever fears or thoughts were keeping them from being able to announce their engagement to the world and finally let themselves be happy.

After family dinner the previous week, Jamie had gotten his mother's ring from his father and had the stone reset in a new setting, one befitting of Eddie. However, he was yet to give it to her, having been waiting for the perfect moment. He knew his father was happy for him and Eddie and that he did approve of their relationship, just not a continuing partnership. Jamie recognised he had to make sure Eddie knew that too.

With Jamie finally realising he needed to ensure Eddie knew he wasn't having second thoughts or valuing their partnership over their relationship, he realised what needed to be done.

Jamie walked into his apartment, finding the subject of his thoughts for the good part of the last few years now, turning towards him.

"Hey Lambchop, what's wrong? You look so stressed," Eddie exclaimed, noticing the concerned look on her fiancé's face.

"I just need to talk to you about something and just like you once asked me to not say anything until you were done, I need you to do the same for me." He waited until he was sure he had her full attention before he continued.

"I need you to know that I am beyond ecstatic that we are finally doing this and even though I am fighting so hard to stay partners, it has nothing to do with how I feel about you or our relationship. I just love the partnership we have and the trust we have developed and I know that you are safe out with me by your side and if we change partners, I won't know whether you are in danger or if something happens, I'm not right there next to you. Not only me having your back but also knowing you have mine, the fact that I know you always look after me and that I can count on you to be there makes me feel safer out on the streets. I know that life is unpredictable and anything can happen to anyone at any point and that the nature of our jobs is unpredictability but if something were to happen to you and I lost you, I would lose my mind.

I don't know how I could go on with life without you but I know that I would be stupid to throw this away just because I'm afraid of one moment that may never happen. I'd rather give up our partnership and explore something more, knowing that if something did happen one day, I would have no regrets of not pursuing this. That is one situation I can control and if being in a relationship but not a partnership is enough for you, then it is enough for me because Eddie, you are all I need.

I'm sorry I pushed us being partners a little too hard and I promise you my family does not think of you differently because of this and even though the arguments got a little out of hand, they know how good you are for me and how happy you make me. They already like you and I'm sure they will grow to love you as I have because there is no way I'm letting go of you ever again.

So Edit Marie Janko, I know you already said yes but know this time I am not only promising to always wait for you, to be your scout, your nightwatchman and your calvary, but to make sure you know how much I cherish you every day we have and to never make you feel like I don't appreciate you or what we have together. Will you marry me?" Jamie ended, down on one knee, the familiar outline of a ring box in his hand opened up, hoping to officially call her his fiancée once and for all.

"I appreciate that Jamie and I know you were just trying to protect me but I was trained by the best and sure knowing that I have your back is so important to me but knowing that I can come home and see you every day, whether that is after a long exhausting day or even just a regular day, makes that sacrifice worth it because I know that you will always know what to say to make me feel better and you will always be there for me," Eddie smiled through tears, glad that Jamie was able to finally explain why staying partners meant so much to him.

"So you haven't given me an answer yet. What will be it be, partners in work or life?" Jamie wondered, smiling as he anticipated her response.

"Of course I will marry you. I will always say yes and even if we aren't partners on the job, I will always have your back and will always be there for you both on and off the job. I love you Jamie, so much and I can't wait to become Mrs Jameson Reagan," exclaimed Eddie as Jamie slid the ring onto her finger, a long awaited moment for the both of them.

"I love you too," Jamie replied, happy beyond measure that things were finally looking up and he knew that no matter what happened going forward, having Eddie by his side was worth any sacrifice he would have to make.


End file.
